


Weekend Mode

by pirotess



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Autumn, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess





	Weekend Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkyrius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/gifts).




End file.
